Miranda Blake
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: The whole team is mourning Wally's death, Nightwing still feels the guilt eating him on the inside. One night he runs into a girl with some not so great intentions. Will he be able to save her even though he couldn't save his best friend?


Miranda Blake Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own anything young justice. The only thing I own is my OC. My first Young Justice fanfic! I've loved the show forever but I've only written for Avengers, but in honor of the show coming back on I decided to start writing a piece! :)

Dick Grayson (Nightwing Pov)

"Take the lead," I told Tim as we chased the robbers across the streets of Gotham.

The night was cold and most of the streets were clear of people for once, which I guess for us was a good thing.

"What exactly did they steal again?" Tim asked me.

"A piece of jewelry from a Museum, focus," I warned him.

Once we approached the robbers I hung back and allowed Tim to take care of them.

"You know the whole team-" he started.

"Don't. Not now," I told him.

"All I'm saying is that we miss you, I barely see you anymore. You know Artemis still hasn't gotten through a day without crying, not that she knows we know that," Tim said to me.

I hit one of the robbers in the face hard enough for him to hit the ground, "Watch your back, I'm not always gonna be there to watch it for you."

Tim then took care of the last robber and retrieved the necklace, "Looks like something Cassie would wear," he mumbled under his breath.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye, "Watch out!" I flung myself against Robin to make us both hit the ground. I looked up at the wall behind us and saw a knife in it.

I got up and looked around, "whoever you are come out."

A woman walked out of the shadows. At first I thought she was a ordinary ninja assassin before she walked out completely. She had a pair of wings sprouting from her back, and the girl didn't even bother to wear a mask. Wavy light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and she stared at us with piercing blue eyes, "attacking from the shadows was half the fun, looks like I'll just have to make up for it in the, kill. You have something that belongs to me."

"Actually I have something that belongs to The Gotham museum," I clarified and it wiped the smirk off her face. I was surprised I'd never seen her before. Suddenly I felt a sudden drowsiness come off me. I felt the back part of my neck to feel a tiny little needle. How did she do that without me noticing?

Tim collapsed to the ground suddenly and I fell to my knees slowly. The woman walked over and picked up the necklace. She then gave me one last look before she took off into the air with her white wings. We were so not feeling the aster.

•••

I straightened my tie for Bruce's business holiday party. Attending it wasn't my first choice after being humiliated and being caught off guard yesterday night, but I promised Bruce.

I walked out of my room and the whole mansion was decorated with all sorts of Christmas decorations, Bruce didn't spare any expensive. Snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling and the Christmas tree was huge. Waiters carried around glasses of champagne as the banquet hall was filled with people dancing. As one of the waiters past me I grabbed a glass, I was gonna need a lot of a it to make it through the night.

I leaned against the wall and took everyone in. The man who worshipped Bruce to try to get In his business circle and the woman who got way to much Botox and ruined her face. Then I saw Barbara, which wasn't that much of a surprise, but she was with Artemis. I walked over to them to hear their conversation, but stood far enough that the wouldn't notice me.

"I need you to convince him Artemis to come back," Barbara told her.

"We can't force him to do anything, we cope in different ways," Artemis replied.

"The way Dick copes is by distancing himself from everyone, and if only becomes worse the longer he does it," Barbara explained to her.

"Fine I'll help," Artemis told her.

I walked fast, there was no way I could look Artemis in the eye as she begged me to come back to the team and Barbara knew that.

As I walked away a girl caught my eye, the girl from the other night. I wonder why she didn't wear a mask and still came out in public parties like this. She wore a red holiday dress and her wings seemed to be, gone.

I started to follow her as she walked down the hall to the balcony. And on the way I reached behind one of the pot plants and grabbed my back up mask.

The girl went on to the balcony and after Amy mask was on I went on with her.

"So the jewelry thief likes to look at the stars?" I mocked.

She turned around quickly, flipping her brown curly hair. I could see it took her awhile for her to remember me without my costume, but she eventually did when she looked at the mask.

"Is this what I get for not wearing a mask? Superheroes stalking me?" She said while rolling her eyes, "I have to say the tux is much better then the spandex."

"What happened to your wings?" I asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said mysteriously.

"Then I show me," I whispered to her.

She tilted her head in surprise, "then take me somewhere were I can."

I took her to one of the random guest rooms that was far from the party and I locked the door behind us.

"Shouldn't a superhero like you be busting soMeone like me?" She questioned me.

"Not in the mood, I'm always the good guy," I simply replied. Being the good guy got my friend killed. Wanting to save the world with my secret destroyed everything.

She carefully unzipped her dress half way to show me her wings. "They heal easily and quickly," she explained, "So when I want to go out in public I break them. Then I wrap them and my body in athletic tape. I may not be able to wear any tight clothes, but I can wear baggy stuff and still seem normal."

I reached out my hand to unwrap the tape, but she quickly caught my hand. "Can I see them?" I asked her. She paused for a minute before slowly nodding.

Together we unwrapped the tape from around her wings. "Does it hurt when you break them?" I asked her.

She nodded, "it actually hurts a lot."

I gently finished taking the tape off so I wouldn't hurt her. I watched as the bones in her wings snapped back together and she flinched as it did.

Once her wings were she stretched them out so I could see them. The were smaller then Hawk girl's. They just went a little past her shoulder width.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" I asked her. Breaking them everyday seemed unnecessary for all that pain.

She laughed and tilted her head to the door, "I can't go out in front of all those people unless I look like them. Until last year I was one of those people. Now I'm different and I can't show anyone," she paused and took a breath, "You can just take off your mask be one of those people, but I can't and theirs no point in trying to be because it'll never be one of them again."

"What's your name?" I asked her realizing I never did ask her that.

"Miranda," she told me probably leaving out her last name on purpose.

"Well Miranda, I know a place were you can be yourself and no one would care, more of a team actually," I told her.

She smiled, "that's sweet by-"

"It's not sweet," I interrupted her, "it's realistic and possible."

"Wait here, I'm gonna go change into full costume and I'll take you," I said to her.

I quickly went to go change into my Nightwing outfit. I knew M'gann would be thrilled to have another new possible member and Bart would love not being the newest member of the team finally.

I walked back to the room, half rubbed. I opened the door to see she was gone. All I saw was the open widow blowing in the cold Gotham night.

Authors Note: I'm literally so pumped for the new season of Young Justice, I can't wait! This story's main characters will probably be Dick, Artemis, and Miranda maybe.


End file.
